


Tea Party.

by mcudanverss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is the distinguished gay, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this to procrastinate another fic, M/M, Thor is childish AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcudanverss/pseuds/mcudanverss
Summary: A little longer than a drabble, But I wanted to write a small fic with some soft thorbruce. Enjoy :)





	Tea Party.

"Thor, you are literally unbelievable."

Bruce stood almost millimeters away from his boyfriend's face, His arms crossed and an soft, unimpressed look painted across his face.

"Come on, it's just a ride! It'll be over before you even know it!"

Thor, however, was bouncing up and down like a child, grinning devilishly. This was their first major date, and Bruce had lost the bet to where they would go first, so _obviously _Thor would have chosen "Disneyland" of all places. Bruce blames Stark, of course, for putting all of these childish ideas in his head.

They should've just gone to the gardens in Asgard. It was too late now.

"It's not just ANY ride, hun," Bruce protested, huffing slightly, "It's the _tea cups _. Could we maybe go on a ride that's a little less childish? or one that could make me a little less sick?" Bruce turned around desperately to find one, but Bruce found himself being pushed into the line for the godforsaken 'teacups' ride.

"We can go to a less.... _childish_ one afterwards, But this is the one I've been excited to go on most! we can't just leave it until the end, the line would be so long by then!" Thor breathed, trying to push his slightly annoyed significant other into the large queue of children and parents. It was hard to disagree with Thor when he was like this, it was like he was possessed by the ghost of a persistent tween, unable to comprehend the word _no_.

"Alright, wait, listen to me." Bruce untangled himself from Thor's unsurprisingly strong grasp, looked him in the eye and said 'very' slowly, "We can go." But in reaction to Thor's air punch and victorious cry of "yes!", he added, "But if I get somewhat sick or embarrassed you owe me. Bigtime."

Thor smiled and almost whispered, "That's fine by me."

Bruce rolled his eyes, but a smile crept up his lips. What a drama queen.


End file.
